Philippe Paradis
| birth_place = Normandin, Quebec, Canada | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 2010 | team = Tampa Bay Lightning | league = NHL | prospect_league = AHL | prospect_team = Syracuse Crunch | image = PParadis.jpg | image_size = 225px }} Philippe Paradis (born on January 2, 1991) is a Canadian ice hockey player currently under contract with a professional club HDD Jesenice of the AHL (Alps Hockey League). He was drafted 27th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Philippe was drafted by the Shawinigan Cataractes in the second round, 34th overall in the 2007 QMJHL Draft. In his rookie season with the club in 2007–08, Philippe played in 45 games, while scoring 11 goals and 23 points. In the playoffs, he was held pointless in three games. In Philippe's second year in Shawinigan, he saw his numbers rise, as he scored 19 goals and 50 points in 66 games, which was the sixth highest total on the team. In the playoffs, Philippe earned 12 points in 21 games, as the Cataractes lost to the Drummondville Voltigeurs in the seventh game of the President's Cup. He was drafted in the first round (27th overall) by the Carolina Hurricanes during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. After he returned to the Cataractes in 2009–10, Philippe's rights were surprisingly traded by the Hurricanes to the Toronto Maple Leafs for former first-round draft pick Jiri Tlusty on December 3, 2009. Once again, he saw his goal total rise as he scored 24 goals along with 20 assists for 44 points. In the playoffs, Philippe had two goals and three points in six games. After completing the season after the Cataractes first round exit, he signed an Amateur Try-Out contract with the Maple Leafs American Hockey League affiliate, the Toronto Marlies on April 2, 2010. Professional Playing Career Philippe made his professional debut with the Marlies late in the 2009–10 season and in four games, he recorded two assists. On April 21, 2010, he was then signed to a three-year entry level contract by the Maple Leafs. On June 30, 2010, he was traded by the Maple Leafs along with Viktor Stalberg and Chris DiDomenico to the Chicago Blackhawks for Kris Versteeg and the rights to Bill Sweatt. During the 2012–13 season (while with the Rockford IceHogs), Philippe was once again traded by the Blackhawks to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Kirill Gotovets on April 2, 2013. On July 8, 2015, the Lightning re-signed Philippe to a one-year, two-way contract. Paradis skated in 34 games with the Syracuse Crunch during the 2014-15 season, posting 8 goals and 15 points to go along with 49 penalty minutes. He missed the final three months of the season due to an injury. Despite missing three months, he recorded a career best in goals. Career Statistics Category:1991 births Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Toledo Walleye players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:P.E.I. Rocket alumni Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Canadian ice hockey players